


Headphones

by amethystviolist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystviolist/pseuds/amethystviolist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel just wants to work on his project. It's why he comes to the library so late in their hours, to avoid annoying jerks like the one a few aisles away, singing classic rock way too loudly. Maybe he should confront the stranger about the noise. Of course, Castiel didn't count on the stranger confronting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headphones

**Author's Note:**

> Completely AU, might continue if y'all want me to write more.  
> Inspired by a Tumblr list of cute AU's, so credit to whomever came up with "'you do know you'e singing out loud to your headphones right' au" on that list.

"I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you!" echoed across the library yet again, still off key, and Castiel Novak was just about to hurl the library's laptop at whoever was singing so obnoxiously.

"Doo bah CHA doo bah CHA, I'M BURNIN' FOR YOOOOUUUU!" Castiel threw down his pencil and stood up from the cubicle-style desk. Singing with your music was one thing, this was just rude. This is exactly why he came so late in the library's hours, to avoid idiots like that guy. Castiel spotted him with ease as he walked into a different aisle of books, a short-haired guy in a leather jacket and faded blue jeans, nodding his head to whatever song was on his pair of headphones now. Castiel ran a hand through his dark hair and grimaced. He didn't really want to confront the guy, but-

"It's the EYYYYYYEEEEE of the tiiiigerrrrrr!" That was the last straw. Castiel pushed in the rickety wooden chair behind him as he stood up and marched over to the guy, fists balled angrily and tan coat billowing. He rounded the corner a little more sharply than was strictly necessary, and nearly ran into the guy, who jumped like he'd been poked with a pin.

"Crap, man," said the stranger in a voice nearly as deep as Castiel's own, quickly placing his headphones around his neck. "Don't sneak up on people like-"

"You are aware that this is a library?" Castiel hissed. The guy's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"Uh, yeah, but what-"

"And you know you're singing out loud to your headphones, right?" Castiel continued, ignoring the attempted interruption.

"Well yeah, it's-"

"And you are aware that you can't sing anything on key, correct?"

"Now hang on, just-"

"And are you aware that there are people trying to think and study in peace? Like me, for example?"

"Look, I-"

"If you would be so kind as to shut up, it would be much appreciated by all those you annoy, namely myself. Thank you." Castiel took a step away from the man and turned away when a hand caught his arm.

"Hang on a damn minute," the guy protested, spinning Castiel around to face him. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb your studying. Honestly I didn't think anyone was over in this wing, especially not this late."

"Let go of my arm," was all Castiel said in reply. The stranger instantly released his grip and took a step back.

"It's just- I'm really sorry. Let me make it up to you somehow."

"No," growled Castiel, regretting the confrontation altogether. "Just quit singing so obnoxiously and you'll be making up for it just fine." Castiel walked back toward his desk, but heavy footsteps followed him.

"What are you working on this late anyway?" asked the man in the leather jacket, catching up again. Castiel walked faster.

"It is none of your concern," insisted Castiel, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trenchcoat and hurrying toward his things. The library closed in twenty minutes anyway. Maybe he would just leave to walk home a little early.

"It's my concern if I've messed up your classwork or something. I'm really sorry, man, but you know that song comes on and I just-" Castiel wasn't really sure when his annoyance level crossed the lined into anger, and he really wasn't sure when he slammed the stranger against the nearest bookcase, a few books tumbling to the floor.

"Stop talking," growled Castiel, noticing the way the man's green eyes suddenly widened. As he realized how his temper had gotten the better of him, Castiel quickly withdrew his forearm from the man's throat and his hand from the stranger's shoulder.

"My apologies," muttered Castiel, glaring at the floor. "That was an uncalled for emotional response." The singer guy rubbed his throat and looked with mixed surprise and admiration at Castiel.

"You've been trained in hand to hand combat," the stranger observed with a note of admiration in his tone. Castiel didn't reply. He walked the remaining distance to the desk and shoved his things into his satchel more messily than usual and slung it over a shoulder before closing the library laptop and tucking it under his arm to hurry toward the main wing of the library.

"Were you military?" came that deep voice. Castiel could have died of embarrassment in that moment and been glad of it.

"It is none of your-"

"Ah, so you were, huh?" interrupted the green-eyed man. Castiel narrowed his eyes.

"I never said-"

"And you must have been pretty good, too, if they're sending you to school here in town."

"No, I-"

"And the way you slammed a big guy like me into a shelf, that's pretty impressive. I'm pretty sure I've got bruises on my shoulder from your grip, too."

"I didn't mean-" Castiel tried to say.

"Of course, it was also-"

"Stop interrupting me!" Castiel cried at last, annoyed again. A few heads turned, and Castiel realized belatedly that they were already next to the front desk.

"What, don't like the taste of your own medicine, Trenchcoat Guy?" The stranger smirked at Castiel, who had the sudden urge to throw the laptop he was carrying at the infuriating man.

"Who are you?" demanded Castiel. "Why are you still talking to me? I was rude to you, I'm sorry.” And he meant that. Mostly. “Now please stop tormenting me so with your questions." There was a slight pause as the two men locked eyes, Castiel trying to appear hostile, and the other man’s green eyes unreadable.

"Let me get that," the stranger said suddenly, taking the library laptop from Castiel and walking toward the front desk to return it. Castiel rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh, jogging to catch up.

"You can't return it, it's checked out under my name. They have to know I returned it in good condition and didn't leader it lying around for thugs like you to find." Castiel snatched the laptop away and continued toward the front desk, when he found it wrenched away again. He stopped and glared at the stranger, but the man didn’t stop, instead continuing toward the front desk. Castiel hurried to catch up with a small grunt of annoyance, but too late, the stranger had addressed the receptionist.

“Hey, my friend here just needs to return this laptop,” said the man. The redheaded woman behind the counter smiled at him, taking the computer. “What’s your name?” she asked Castiel, who cleared his throat and tried not sound angry when he spoke. It wasn’t her fault this stranger was so… strange.

“Castiel Novak.”

“Card number?” As Castiel rattled off the string of digits, he noticed the man staring at him. Castiel pointedly ignored him.

“Thank you, everything’s in order. Law and Providence is due next Wednesday, Mr. Novak. Thank you for coming.” The woman went back to a thick book with a dragon on the front, and Castiel nearly ran out the front doors and away from the prying green eyes of the man that was still behind him. The sun was just setting behind the taller buildings of downtown, a few street lights were slowly beginning to glow, and only a few people were out on the sidewalks, but it couldn’t properly be called dark. Castiel would have enjoyed the sunset on any other day.

“Castiel, huh?” said the stranger, catching up to Castiel’s brisk pace with ease. “Where’d you get a name like that?”

“Heaven, definitely,” Castiel snapped sarcastically. “Where do you think? My parents.”

“Awesome, I like it,” said the man calmly. “I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“I don’t care,” Castiel replied, forcibly calm. “Please go away.”

“Well, I would, you see,” explained Dean Winchester patiently, “but there’s something I need to do first, and you’re not paying attention to me.” Of course, Castiel ignored him.

“Cas.” Was that a nickname? That was new. Castiel continued walking briskly down the sidewalk and ignoring him. “Cas!” The man tried again. Castiel kept walking.

“Dammit, Cas, you give me no choice,” Dean finally said, and suddenly Castiel found himself pinned to a metal pole of a streetlight, Dean’s lips crashing against his, needy and desperate and full of passion. If Castiel wasn’t so surprised, he’d be worried that a stranger was kissing him, but shock was the only thing on his mind. Dean Winchester pulled away, and Castiel stared back blankly at him.

“Well that got you to shut up, huh?” smirked the man in the leather jacket. Castiel found his jaw moving but no sound emitting. “I’m trying to tell you that I want to see you again. Let me buy you a drink sometime, or at least a coffee. It’s the least I can do for interrupting whatever project was so important.” Castiel just kept staring, his brain trying to catch up from _he kissed me he kissed me_.

“So, uh, here’s my number.” Castiel found a slip of paper pushed into his hand. “And I’ll see you at the library, maybe? Uh, yeah. Sorry again. Bye.” Dean Winchester, a red heat spreading up his neck and ears, walked away quickly, leaving a gaping blue-eyed man behind him. Castiel touched his lips absently, and looked at the numbers scrawled on the torn scrap of paper in his hand, before walking slowly toward his apartment, a tiny smile on his face and hope beating in his heart.


End file.
